


Untitled

by Sa1989



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Mick talks to Whitney about katie
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

Mick was walking through the square replaying Shirley's words over and over. When he heard someone calling his name, he looked and saw Whitney standing on her doorstep with her shopping so he went over to her and offered her a hand. Whitney smiled in thanks before letting him into her flat. After they had put the shopping away, they went and had coffee in the living room.  
" Mick are you ok? You seem really down lately" Whitney asked him in a concerned tone  
"Yeah I just have stuff on my mind" mick told her as he took another sip of his coffee  
"Well if you ever need someone to tell to I'm happy to listen" she took his hand in hers as a gesture of comfort and support. Whitney had gotten over her chrush on mick years ago but she still cared for him deeply and hated seeing mick so down  
"Thanks but you wouldn't understand, hell I don't really understand it myself and I was there" mick told her honestly because mick had always thought what he had with katie was just a normal relationship but ever since seeing how disgusted Frankie was when she learned the truth. Mick had been questioning everything that had happened with katie. He had been looking at photos of Lee, nacy and Johnny that had been taken when each of them were 12 lately and he could see where Frankie was coming from because if anyone had touched his kids he would have killed them. Mick supposed that meant Frankie was right about katie abusing him but he had loved her and had kissed her first so how could it have been wrong.  
"Try me" Whitney said trying to get mick to open up and trust her.  
"It's Frankie" mick admitted in a whisper  
"Are you worried about her because she took off so quickly?" Whitney asked  
"of course I'm worried about her but there's more to it and it's doing my nut in" mick told looking at his feet debating weather or not to tell her the whole story  
"Like what?" Whitney was getting really worried now because she could hear it in Mick's voice that he was being torn up inside by something  
"She's my daughter"  
"What?" Whitney shouted in shock  
"Yeah that was my first reaction too, I couldn't believe I had a kid who I never knew about and who grew up without a father" mick shrugged and walked over to the window and stared out at the square below  
"So her mother never told you she was pregnant" Whitney assumed because she knew mick wasn't the kind of guy who would abandon his kid  
"No, one day katie was just, she didn't even say goodbye. It broke my heart because I thought what we had was special." Mickey sighed as he remembered that day when he was told katie no longer worked at the care home  
"Oh I'm sorry. Hold on i though you and linda met when you were 15 and you haven't dated anyone else since" Whitney was completely confused now because she had heard the story of how they got together countless times so how could mick have a child with any other woman than Linda  
"Yeah, um what happened between me and katie happened before I met Linda" mick said as he rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort  
"So how old were you?" Whitney asked not really wanting to know because she had a sick feeling that she already knew where this was going  
"12 when she left" mick answered stil not looking at her  
"And how old was she?"  
"25, 30 maybe but it's not how it's sounds. I was the one who made the first move and I loved her" Whitney closed her eyes at these words and said "I thought the same thing with Tony"  
"That's not the same thing, Tony took advantage of you. You were just a child" mick felt bad for bringing back memories of Tony for Whitney but katie was nothing like tony  
"And so were you, my God you weren't even a teenager" Whitney told him in a kind tone. She could see mick was in denial and hoped she could help him come to terms with his abuse like Bianca had done for her  
"Frankie told me the same thing but I loved katie so how could it have been abuse?" mick asked and Whitney had no idea of what to say so she just went to him and gave him a hug.


End file.
